


Emotional Support Demon

by HighLadyOfTheSith



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, feyre is just lonely, rhysands a demon, who likes chinese food
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadyOfTheSith/pseuds/HighLadyOfTheSith
Summary: Feysand: “Darling can you please stop summoning me? I was mid conversation.” “But I missed you.” “You could have called.” + "Does God really exist?”  “I have no fucking clue, you really think they’d let me into heaven to find out?”Join my discordMy Tumblr





	Emotional Support Demon

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things, I know the Latin is wrong, I don’t remember anything from my two years of Latin, and google fucking sucks. Also I’m making summoning things up because I don’t want to research(and it’s a fanfic fight me.

After lighting the candles, I stepped away from the summoning circle. Making sure I was far enough away, I began to chant, “Conjuro te volo vestri praedae ego solus, et huc venerunt”.

After what felt like eternity, I had to shield my eyes from a flash of bright light, and a loud pop sounded throughout the room.

There he was, in the center of the circle, blue-black hair and eyes so blue they appeared purple. He was saying something in a demonic tongue I couldn’t understand before he looked around and noticed where he was.

“Feyre darling can you please stop summoning me? I was mid conversation.” he asked looking slightly miffed.

“I was lonely.” I said pathetically.

“You could have called.”

“You don’t have a phone and I don’t have the materials for that sort of spell.”

“Fair enough, now are you going to let me out of here?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, I still don’t fully trust you.” His eyes flared for a brief second.

“So you’re just going to make me stay in this tiny space without a chair? And I thought we were on friendly terms.” He said, dramatically placing his hand over where a heart would be. “Now, is there anything you wanted in particular or are you just looking to waste my time?”

“I want to ask you a few questions.”

“I’ll allow you one, then you have to give me something to eat and let me go, deal?”

I sighed, “Deal. Now, does God really exist?”

He laughed, “I have no fucking clue, you really think they’d let me into heaven to find out?”

“I guess not, now did you have anything in mind for food? I only have leftover Chinese food, orange chicken I believe.”

“Yes that, Cauldron, do you know how hard it is to get ahold of good Chinese food in hell?”

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fridge, I quickly grabbed the leftover container and hurried back, feeling uneasy not keeping my eyes on them.

“Here you go, Praedarum indiget redire ad inferos.” I said, tossing the container at him.

He dissolved into a puff of smoke. “Always a pleasure, darling.”

I sat at my table, putting my head in my hands. How pathetic having to summon a demon anytime the emptiness of my life hits me. But there’s just something about him, for some reason I feel drawn to him. But that’s probably just because he’s a demon, he’s supposed to be tempting, hell he’s built like a god.

Sighing again, I resolved myself to another lonely night in my cold bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please lmk what you think!!


End file.
